Susto Desastrosa
by Inyuly-Mei
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DRR] SCC pertenece al Grupo Clamp. (UA) (OoC) (OC) Una fiesta de Halloween que va traer consecuencia desde una caída hasta un dolor de cabeza. (La imagen no es mía).


**SUSTO DESASTROSA**

Una chica de 16 años con cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda se estaba colocando el disfraz que su mejor amiga le había hecho para la fiesta de Halloween que ella había organizado después de todo iba asistir sus amigos del colegio pero lo más importante su novio. Al principio le gustó la idea de una fiesta de Halloween pero lo que no agrado es que su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji iba a diseñar el disfraz tanto de ella como él de su novio Shaoran Li ya que nada bueno era de venir de parte de Tomoyo ya que siempre hacia que ella se avergonzara junto con su novio. Y tenía razón le había diseñado un disfraz de pirata muy provocativo.

—Tomoyo ¿Qué has hecho? —se miró al espejo y vio su disfraz de pirara que consistía en una blusa que era blanco a medio hombro una falda que le llegaba hasta el muslo de rayas blancas y negras, un cinturón grueso, botas casi a la rodilla y un pañuelo para el cabello de rayas blancas y negras y al ver cómo le quedaba el disfraz rápidamente llamo a Tomoyo—Tomoyo por favor ven un momento—

—Sí que sucede Sakurita— le pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando le vio puesto el disfraz para la fiesta—Sakurita te ves estupenda y muy sexy—le con sonrisa de picardía

—Tomoyo este disfraz es muy provocativo y no me voy a sentir cómoda estando en la fiesta— le dijo con un tono de preocupación y de vergüenza— ¿No tendrás por si acaso otro disfraz que no sea demasiado provocativo?—le pregunto con un tono de esperanza esperando que su amiga le diga algo positivo

—Pues la verdad no y tendrás que ir a la fiesta así después de todo Shaoran también tiene un disfraz de pirata—le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria porque sabía que con esta información Sakura no se iba a negar ir a la fiesta con su disfraz de pirata sexy—

—Está bien iré con este disfraz— le dijo con una tono de vencida

— ¡Estupendo! Bien déjame ayudarte a peinar como quieres que este tu cabello lacio, ondulado o zambo—

—Pues creo que prefiero que este ondulado—

—Bien hoy será la envidia de la fiesta—

—Espero que eso no suceda—

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Un joven de cabello castaño ojos marrón con un disfraz de pirata que consistía de una camisa blanca encima un chaleco color café, pantalón negro de tela, botas hasta la rodilla color café, cinturón y pañuelo de color rojo; en el momento que entro a la casa todas las mujeres se quedaron embobada y los hombres le tenía envidia de cómo le quedaba su disfraz.

De pronto sintió una mano que le toco los hombros por atrás él se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo Eriol Hiragizawa que venía con un disfraz de brujo que consistía en una pantalón negro de tela, una camisa larga de color azul, zapatos elegantes de color negro y un gorro de tipo de brujo color negro.

—Te queda bien ese disfraz va de acuerdo a tu imagen— le dijo con una sonrisa de burla

—Si claro no pude elegir mi disfraz porque Tomoyo decidió por mí— le dijo mirando su disfraz—Aunque no sé porque me sorprende si siempre hace esto conmigo—

—Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja—le dio mucha risa al comentario de su amigo—Bueno eso es verdad, aunque debo decir que los diseños que hace son fabuloso—

—La verdad que si cada vez mi novia me impresiona más con cada uno de sus diseños—le dijo con un tono de orgullo y es que los dos compaginaron mucho en el momento que se conocieron y decidieron ser novios—Ahora que me doy cuenta ese disfraz te lo hizo Tomoyo— le dijo con un tono de sospecha

—Pues si Tomoyo decidió hacer mi disfraz tanto el mío como el de Sakura—

—También el de Sakura—

—Sí aunque Sakura se negaba que le hiciera su disfraz Tomoyo termino convenciéndola—

— ¡Espera! Ese disfraz es de Pirata— dijo un tono de asustado

—Sí ¿Por qué?—

—No por nada— le dijo con un tono de risa ya que él tuvo la oportunidad de ver el disfraz que Tomoyo le hacía a Sakura en unas de su visita en la casa de su novia él vio el disfraz pero Tomoyo nunca le dijo de quien era. Cuando de pronto vio a Tomoyo que llegaba junto con Sakura.

—Shaoran espero que te sepas controlar después de ver algo muy provocativo—le dijo con un tono de picardía

— ¡¿Qué?!— Shaoran no entendía que le trato de decir su amigo hasta que desvió su mirada al lugar que observaba Eriol de pronto vio que su novia llegaba junta con su amiga con un traje de pirata demasiado sexy.

—Hola Shaoran— saludo Sakura con una cara muy sonrojada por ver a su novio muy guapo con su traje

—Hola Sakura estás hermosa— saludo Shaoran con una cara muy sorprendido por ver el traje demasiado coqueto

—Gracias—le dijo con una sonrisa muy apenada

—Shaoran cierra la boca porque te está saliendo babas—le dijo en un tono de burla

—Ja Ja Ja Ja— reía Tomoyo por el comentario de su novio y ella también llego con un disfraz de bruja en la cual consistía de una vestido elástico en la parte superior tenia morado y la falda es de color negro, una enagua de tul color morado, medias hasta el muslo y unas zapatos con tacos negros y sombrero pequeño con rayas morado y negro— Hola Eriol— le saluda con un beso en los labios y observa en la forma que la miraba su novio— ¿Sucede algo?—

—Nada es solo que estas muy hermosa—le dijo con una sonrisa

—Gracias—

—Eriol cierra la boca—le decía con burla Shaoran devolviéndole el comentario que le hizo a él

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo estaba vestida de una forma muy sensual y muchas personas se le quedaron viendo, los hombres se le quedaban embobado y las mujeres llenas de envidia.

Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de la fiesta que había organizado Tomoyo hasta que Sakura y Shaoran fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa para tomar aire. De pronto Shaoran se le acerco por atrás y la abrazo.

—Ya veo porque no querías que Tomoyo te hagas tu disfraz—

—Sí, es demasiado extrovertido el disfraz—le dijo con una cara muy sonrojada—Le dije que si tenía otro disfraz para cambiarme pero ella me convenció diciéndome que tú ibas a venir también de pirata—

—Ahora entiendo por qué quería diseñar mi disfraz—

—Si ella me lo comento— le dijo con un tono de risa

—Sakura te amo—le dio la vuelta y le cogió la cara.

—Yo también te amo Shaoran—Se acercaron los dos y se besaron

—Cof Cof—hizo Eriol dañando el ambiente romántico

—Mil disculpa no sabía que ustedes estaban aquí—

—No hay problema—le dijo con un tono de enojado por interrumpir y Sakura escondió su cara sonrojada en el hombro de Shaoran

—Tomoyo me envió a buscarlos para que entrar a la casa embrujada—

—Está bien en unos momentos vamos para allá—

—OK los esperamos—

—Vamos—con una sonrisa de confianza

—Sí—le sonrió

**ENTRADA DE LA CASA EMBRUJADA **

—Ya era hora que llegaran—decía Tomoyo con una tono fingido de enojada

—Es que estaban ocupadas—con un tono de burla

—Oh ya veo—con un tono de sorprendida

—Bueno ya estamos aquí—con un tono de enojo

—Bien entremos—le dijo Tomoyo

Sakura se aferró a Shaoran inmediatamente entraron a la casa cuando entraron vieron cosas asquerosas y música tenebrosa siguieron caminando hasta que de pronto se presentó una momia en la cual Sakura se asustó y salió corriendo y rápidamente Shaoran la persiguió pero no la encontró.

Mientras Sakura seguía caminando asustando y llorando porque estaba sola hasta cuando de pronto se le presento un muerto lleno de sangre y Sakura corrió asustada y grito cuando de pronto ella toco algo y ella se dio la vuelta despacio y se encuentra con un **grifo **en la cual grita fuertemente y sale corriendo mirando hacia atrás inmediatamente se tropieza y rápidamente se levanta y sigue corriendo mirando hacia atrás viendo si alguien la venia persiguiendo cuando de una olla con llamas sale una mujer vestida de **Drakaina **por lo cual Sakura se asustó, se cae y se golpea con el piso rápidamente se levanta y corre buscando la puerta de la caída y de pronto mira que unos zombies y sigue corriendo que no se da cuenta que estaba cerca de la puerta de salida que por estar mirando hacia los zombies que la perseguía la puerta se abre y ella se golpea fuertemente la cabeza y en la cual se cae desmayada tanto por el susto y por el golpe

**5 minutos después **

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!— le decía en un tono muy asustado Shaoran

—Mira ya está despertando— le decía Eriol con el mismo tono de voz de Shaoran

—Sakurita— con una cara de preocupación

— ¿Que me paso?— le decía con un tono de recién despertando y toco la parte superior de su cabeza

—Te golpeaste la cabeza con una puerta porque estabas corriendo por el susto de ver a los personajes de la casa—le explicaba Shaoran

—Mmm Ya me acuerdo— decía con tono de dolor cuando de pronto comenzó a llorar—Shaoran me dio mucho miedo—

—Sakurita disculpa no sabía qué te iba a suceder esto—

—No te preocupes Tomoyo nadie sabia que esto me iba a suceder—

—Tranquila Tomoyo yo la llevare al cuarto para que descanse—le decía Shaoran

—Te lo encargo Shaoran—

—Vamos mi amor al cuarto para que descanse—

—Sí, pero promete que no te vas a ir que vas a dormir conmigo—le decía con mucho miedo por pensar todavía en los monstruos que vio en la casa embrujada

—No te preocupes hoy estaré contigo—

La cargo en peso y se la llevó al cuarto y la recostó en la cama inmediatamente él se recostó junto con ella y la abrazo para brindarle protección rápidamente Sakura coloco su cabeza en el pecho de él y de poco en poco los dos quedaron profundamente dormido.

**FIN **


End file.
